NaruSasu: Soundless (Rewritten)
by YaoiTora
Summary: Description: Being mute can be hard at times, but when your mute and in love with older brother's best friend it can be really hard to tell the person how you feel –even if that person a captivating, hot blonde haired dobe! T at first then M for graphic violent scenes that may or may not occur. (Discontinued-I want to rewrite it again. :P) The original summary is inside. :)


_**Pairings: **__NaruSasu, KibaOc (Satsuki), ItaDei, KakaIru, and NejiGaa, ShinoHina _

_**Rating: **__T at first for cursing and the shounen-ai. The M for the –possible-graphic violence, blood/gore, and yaoi scenes (which includes lemons)._

_**Warning: **__Yaoi, out of characterness, semexuke (NarutoxSasuke), cursing, blood/gore, and violent scenes that may or may not be graphic (I'm not promising for the younger fans' safety). Think of it like the Road to Ninja Movie of you guys ever seen it…some might have some might not_

_**Description: **__Being mute can be hard at times, but when your mute and in love with older brother's best friend it can be really hard to tell the person how you feel –even if that person a captivating, hot blonde haired dobe! _

_**Ages:**_

_Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Sabaku, Neji Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, and Rock lee-18_

_Satsuki Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki (Naruto's cousin), Suigetsu Hozuki, and Juugo-19_

_Kankurou Sabaku and Itachi Uchiha-20_

_Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Deidara, and Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka-17_

_Shino Aburame and Sai Uchiha (Sasuke, Satsuki, and Itachi's cousin),_ _Sakura Haruno and Tenten-16_

_Important Note: Just for the first chapter Sasuke and Satsuki are nine-years-old and Itachi's eleven-years-old. This'll be how Sasuke became mute. =3_

_Enjoy!_

_NaruSasu Soundless Rewritten!_

* * *

_Seventeen Years Ago_

_Konoha, Japan_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

It was a cold December evening, a boy of age eleven walked home silently with his younger brother and sister, holding two bags of groceries filled with ingredients for dinner his mother had sent him to get. Unfortunately, his two siblings followed as lovable to him as they were, this was his responsibility alone and they-in their parents' eyes were too young to go alone-at least no without Itachi. In this case they didn't, they only merely followed him-wanting to tell him about their school day-how Sasuke, the youngest of the family-got a crush on a blonde boy who was always happy-always loud-always-as he'd put it _annoying_.

Satsuki Uchiha, the second oldest, and Sasuke and Itachi's sister, had a different perspective and knew that her little brother cared for the boy. He'd always be bullied by the one girl that was only a year younger than they were. She had forgotten her name, which was obvious-Satsuki, had never been very good with remembering names.

Itachi Uchiha was the oldest of the three of them. The one responsible for manly his little sister, Satsuki who had always been like a monkey. Their parents were planning a Christmas family gathering. It was a tradition the three knew that. However, Sasuke didn't like it. His cousins would usually be mean and no one except his brother and sister would see them do what they would do at the party-and that was bully him for his height to no end.

As they walked closer to their home, Sasuke ran further away from them –Satsuki and Itachi. Said siblings looked worried when they noticed a bright light from where they were. And almost immediately, a shrilled cry erupted from Satsuki while tears flowed down her face rapidly. Itachi called the ambulance then had Satsuki run to their house to get their mother and father.

The ambulance had soon come once their parents were at the scene and had Sasuke on a stretcher. Their mother broken down crying in the arms of their father watching the paramedics take Sasuke to the hospital for immediate surgery, not allowed to follow until they call.

Mikoto Uchiha, their mother, with open arms let Satsuki and Itachi hug her desperately wanting comfort while their father, Fugaku Uchiha, was talking with a police officer.

Satsuki was repeatedly crying out 'I'm sorry' and her mother knew that it wasn't her fault and it wasn't Itachi's fault either. Sasuke's actions was his own, carelessness was not kind, was what she had taught them. Of course, Sasuke listened though he was two happy to be going to the store and back home to care. He was excited that his brother wanted to play with him after he had his piano lessons with his teacher, Orochimaru.

"Itachi, honey, you'll do your piano lessons all right? While we're gone? Or would you like to do them after we go to the hospital tomorrow?" Mikoto asked thoughtfully, knowing her son's love for both his young siblings. Itachi's features grimaced at the thought of listening to Orochimaru ramble about his little brother while trying to play piano. It was hard and annoying. The traumatizing scene made him think that it wasn't a good idea tonight. Alternatively, tomorrow morning would be best. He wanted to see his brother and stay with him in the hospital for as long as he could. How long? He didn't know.

"Can I hold off on my piano lessons? I'll practice. I promise, but I want to see Sasuke…" Both his parents were thoughtfully of that. They knew if they didn't both Satsuki and Itachi would feel guilty if they didn't see Sasuke face to face and know _truthfully _that Sasuke was all right. Mikoto gave him a small kiss and a loving smile even though her face had dried tears on it.

"All right. Be sure to wake up early though, we'll be leaving for the hospital when they call."

-oOo-

The night went and the morning came. Itachi and Satsuki both woke up early as they would, get dressed and ate breakfast. Surprising their parents as usual. Once their parents had gotten up, drank their coffee, the phone rang. And as Itachi and Satsuki suspected it was the hospital calling about Sasuke.

Their mother answered the phone immediately and almost desperately. Itachi could she had lied awake all night long wondering about her son, worrying if he was going to be permanently in the hospital or not. He had hoped Sasuke wouldn't be. He suspected – at least – Sasuke would be temporarily mute. Once the call was finished, they went to the hospital to see Sasuke. They all were hoping that Sasuke was okay, hopefully.

When they had reached the hospital, tension rose once they were inside the building and heading to Sasuke's room. The doctor had been waiting for them along with a nurse. The woman had blonde hair tied into two ponytails, she had a clipboard in her hands and gestured the family to come in. She had a somewhat sympathetic smile on her face. Her hazel eyes showed sympathy for Sasuke and his family as well but that sympathy went away when they heard the good and bad news.

"Hi, my name is Tsunade Senju, of course as you may know I'm the head doctor here and I've taken a look at your son, Sasuke right?" she asked looking at the young raven haired boy. Said latter nodded his head a small shy smile on his face. Tsunade smiled back before look at his parents and siblings. "He has been in a car accident I see. From what I was told of the paramedic it was bad, am I right?"

Sasuke's siblings nodded their heads in reply, too reluctant to speak. Tsunade nodded to herself and looked at Mikoto and Fugaku. "Sasuke has temporary muteness of course. He was hit on the left side of his brain. I'd recommend hiring a speech therapist particularly the best one is Minato Namikaze." She said. "It'll take awhile but he'll get through it if he has support from his friends and family. Speaking of, does he have any friends? Best friends in particular I should say."

Mikoto and Fugaku shared a look before look at Tsunade and shaking their heads. "N-Not that we know of. Sasuke's always been very shy; he really doesn't have a lot of friends persay." She said unsure. Satsuki shook her head.

"Sasu-chan has friends, mama! There's Shikamaru and-and Gaara no Panda-chan!" she said suddenly cheerful. Itachi shook his head.

"Satsuki those two are your friends. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo –I assume-are Sasuke's friends." He looked at Sasuke whose face had brightened considerably and tapped his nose as if saying he was correct.

Tsunade smiled at the young boy who at least had a liking to his nurse, Shizune. She again gave her attention to Mikoto and Fugaku. "You can think about hiring him a private speech therapist just in case if anything happens like if the kids get the wrong idea that he was giving him attitude and may start bullying him for that apparent reason." She said. "More or less, a therapist is recommended especially for speech. His vocal cords are damaged and it may need time to heal." She smiled. "Though I do believe that he'll be fine. Mostly support and love is needed for him while doing the therapy. After school is also recommended. Also, make sure to have him learn sign language. So he can communicate with others." She paused for a moment before asking. "Has he started school already?"

"Yes," Fugaku answered. "He has."

"Well, this I recommend talking to his teachers. Notify them of his condition, all right?" she asked. "Doctor's orders." She gave them a wink. Mikoto chuckled at the slight joke.

"Thank you Tsunade." She said. "We'll do that immediately. Thank you again." Tsunade waved her off.

"How long will Sasuke be in the hospital?" Itachi asked.

"Not long," she said shaking her head. "I'd like to keep an eye on him make him walk for a little bit. Not only he could have a neck injury from car accident yesterday but he can also be put in paralysis. Permanent and/or temporarily. Either way it's still good to check him out. So for a day or two, I would think a day would be okay since from what I was told it was only the temporary damage to the vocal cords." She continued. "Although if you want to take him home now, that'll be okay too,"

As soon as Mikoto and Fugaku were about to speak, Sasuke had already gotten off the bed and went to hug them tightly, no sound came out of his mouth, though tears were falling down his face rapidly. The two adults openly hugged him back just as tightly along with Satsuki and Itachi. Happy that Sasuke was all right and safe.

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_**1):**__This is a rewritten version of "Soundless." Very different. Tell me if you like this one better than the original. However, read the original first. =3. It'll help the opinions. ;)_

_**2):**__ In the original, Sasuke has a twin sister named Satsuki Uchiha. She will be in this one and Kiba will be paired with. Hinata (even though I like her paired with Kiba) will be paired with Shino as one of the minor pairs –briefly mentioned. =) _


End file.
